phantasmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensional Fork
The Dimensional Fork is a portal device used by the Tall Man to teleport from place to place. It consists of two short chrome poles standing right next to one another and emitting a constant hum(it is implied the device works on a somewhat similar basis to ordinary tuning forks). The Forks are usually located somewhere within the Tall Man's lair in an appropriate room designed to move the Lurkers to his own world, but he can also create one on a whim. Phantasm Reggie, Mike and Jody discover a Dimensional Fork inside a white room in Morningside, where the Tall Man ships the Lurkers off to the Red Planet to be his slaves. Mike is the first to discover its use when he inadvertently puts his hand within the Fork, seeing it disappear. His experimenting briefly sends him to the Red Planet(where the Fork seemed to be on an elevated space, possibly a cliff, since he was falling), but Jody is able to pull him back. Later, when the lights go out and Mike and Jody disappear, Reggie realises the Fork's similarity to his own tuning fork and tests out his theory by placing his hands on the poles, thus cancelling out the sound they produce. This throws him back(possibly due to some kind of electric shock) and causes the Fork to go haywire and start sucking everything in uncontrollably, nearly pulling Reggie in. Eventually, it causes the entirety of Morningside to disintegrate. Phantasm II A similar white room is found by Mike, Reggie and Liz in the Tall Man's mortuary in Perigord. As Mike demonstrates the Fork's abilities to Liz, Reggie gets set to torch it down, only to be slapped by the Tall Man who grabs Mike and Liz, and tosses the latter into the Fork dismissively. Reggie tries to help him, but they both get sucked to the Red Planet with only Reggie's feet staying hooked on the pole. Mike is ultimately able to climb over Reggie and escape before pulling the latter back through the Fork as well. Phantasm III: Lord Of The Dead In the opening sequence, it is revealed that a new Tall Man had emerged through the Fork in Perigord, and discarded his previous incarnation through it. Several years later, when Mike and Reggie return to their home to regroup, the Tall Man creates a Fork in a corridor to emerge from and take Mike with him, the Fork disappearing afterwards and leaving huge burn marks where it had been. In order to assist Reggie with saving Mike, Jody is able to conjure a Dimensional Fork within his dreams, allowing Reggie to secretly enter the Tall Man's lair and break Mike out. He then wakes up to find the Fork at the campsite where he, Rocky and Tim were sleeping at. Mike jumps out of the Fork and the Tall Man is about to follow when Reggie once again puts his hands on the poles as he did in the first film, cancelling the Fork and snapping off the Tall Man's hands. At the end of the film, after the Tall Man's physical body has been destroyed, a new incarnation once again emerges from a Fork right in front of a trapped Reggie and Tim, taunting them. Phantasm IV: Oblivion The Tall Man appears to Mike in his hearse, revealing to him that escape from him is impossible. He moved via a coffin emitting red light, but it's unknown if there was a Fork in there. In Death Valley, Mike discovers a Dimensional Fork, tempting him. He avoids it and instead tries to hang himself, unsuccessfully. After being saved by the Tall Man, he creates his own Fork, which takes him to Jebediah Morningside's home in the past(through Morningside's own primitive Fork). It's revealed that Morningside was in the process of designing the Fork. In shock, Mike returns through Morningside's Fork(the only one seen requires external controls and another power source to make it function). Throughout the film, Mike sees many Forks in the desert, multiplying. Their purpose is unknown. He uses the Fork to travel to the future Earth, ruled largely by the Tall Man, to a seaside area where he converses with Jody, then back to Reggie in Death Valley. In order to kill the Tall Man before he's born, Mike orders Jody to take him back to Jebediah through the Fork, where the two perceive his first trip through, which results in him returning as the Tall Man. As the latter can perceive Mike's presence in spite of him being in a different dimension, Mike is forced to flee through the Fork into a cemetery, where he's captured by Jody and taken to the Tall Man's mortuary in Boulton. Narrowly avoiding surgery, Mike creates another Fork which takes him back to Death Valley, where he's followed by the Tall Man. After the latter has been killed, reincarnated and has removed the sphere in Mike's head, he returns through the portal, pursued by Reggie. Phantasm V: Ravager Reggie finds a Dimensional Fork simultaneously in the nursery home reality and the Tall Man-ravaged world, near Dawn's home. Going through both at the same time takes him to a white room inhabited by the Tall Man himself, who offers him a deal, and some time to think about it. Returning through the Fork takes him to the Boulton mortuary, where he's attacked by the Tall Man's minions until forced to confront the Tall Man again, still refusing the deal. Waking up in the postapocalyptic universe, Reggie's head is revealed to have been trapped behind two tiny chrome poles. It's possible that this accounts for his random flashing between realities. He reunites with Mike and the two discover a Dimensional Fork within one of the Tall Man-occupied buildings, taking them to the Red Planet, where they witness the destruction of one of his bodies at Chunk's hands. Escaping through the Fork, Reggie lands back in the nursery home. Later, in the post-apocalyptic world, Chunk himself lands through the Fork in the desert, shortly before being picked up by Rocky and finding their way to the Barracuda. Appearances * Phantasm (1979) * Phantasm II ''(1988) * ''Phantasm III: Lord Of The Dead (1994) * Phantasm IV: Oblivion (1998) * Phantasm V: Ravager (2016)